Tales of the Hunt
by MelMuff
Summary: A post season 4 fic! Gonna be short and have a sequel! Explains my rendition on how the hunt went!
1. Tale 1: The Hunt Begins

**Tales of the Hunt**

_By Melanie Monika Ouimet (aka MelMuff)_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own ReBoot or any of the characters. They belong rightfully to Mainframe Ent. I'm just borrowing them. Yadda yadda yadda!)_

_**Author's Notes:** Finally! I have my first ReBoot fan fic up. I've been pondering this story since October and finally found time to start writing it up during the holidays. Now, I'll admit that this chapter may not seem long but that's because I took a scene out that I'd like to save for the next chapter. I promise to try and make my chapters in the future a bit longer around 5 to 10 pages in length. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys what I wrote. It's basically my own interpretation of what happens after season 4. I'm also going to try to not make this story too long because I want to focus mainly on the sequel, which I have big plans for. Anyway, that's all I have to say in these AN._

**Tale #1 The Hunt Begins**

**_Last time on ReBoot..._**  
  
"Attention. As you are no doubt aware, the Principle Office is now under my complete control. You're probably looking forward to one of my erudite speeches about me, Megaframe, the new viral dawn, et cetera et cetera. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. There is no grand scheme here. This is about revenge. Viruses are predatory by design. And it is time for me to follow my function. Prepare yourselves for the hunt!"

* * *

Dot, Hack and Slash are out in the corridor, just down a little ways from the war room. Dot has her two fingers on her temple and she is deep in thought while Hack and Slash are quivering in fear.  
  
Both bots can't stand the silence anymore so Hack cautiously steps forward to Dot and says, "Umm...mam, I mean Dot...uhh..."  
  
"WHAT???" she snapped back causing Hack to shrink back in fear.  
  
Slash then steps forward and bravely speaks out, "Well Miss Matrix, me and Hack were just wondering if you've come up with a plan yet?"  
  
"Boys, does it look like I've come up with a plan yet?" Dot sarcastically remarks. Both bots look at each other with sadness in their eyes. Dot groans in dismay and yells, "If you both continue to interrupt my thoughts, I WON'T BE ABLE TO HEAT MYSELF THINK." Both Hack and Slash raises their arms in defence fearing the wrath of the Command.com then Dot truly sees the fear that she is inflicting upon them and instantly regrets it. "Sorry boys! I...I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I see now that I'm becoming worst than Megabyte. Giggles And to answer your question, no, I haven't come up with a plan yet. I haven't had enough time to formulate one."  
  
Hack and Slash look at each other then Slash says, "We're sorry too Dot. We should just shut and stop interrupting you and give you time to think of a plan. It's just that we are just as scared, angered, and frustrated as you are of Megabyte."  
  
Hack clasps his hand over Slash's mouth and strictly says, "Shush! Geesh! Remember that we are not suppose to say that name."  
  
Slash pries Hack's hand away from his mouth and says, "Uh...whatever Hack! I'm sick and tired of you constantly reminding me." Hack looks hurt. "Sorry Hack!"  
  
Hack nods in understanding. "You're forgiven." They both hug then Hack lets go and says, "Now to what Slash was saying earlier is that we all feel the same about this whole situation. Right Slash?" Slash nods in agreement. "We no longer serve you know who. Our duty now is to protect you and assist you in anyway we can. So despite our past, if there's anyway we can help, just let us know."  
  
"Yeah! What he said," Slash says as he points over at Hack.  
  
These displays of action causes Dot to smile and brush aside a tear that slide down her face. "Thanks guys! Both of you! What you both have said was really sweet and heart-warming. Anyway, you're right! I do need help from the both of you. I'm sorry for yelling at you both earlier."  
  
"It's okay Dot," Hack says.  
  
"Yeah! We forgive you Dot," Slash adds.  
  
"Right! What we need to do now is to pull ourselves together and work together as a team."  
  
Hack raises his finger and points out the obvious, "Umm...we still need a plan."  
  
"Uhh...yup!" Slash agrees.  
  
Dot smirks and says, "And I think I've come up with one now. Okay! Gather round and listen! Here's what I need you each of you to do..."

* * *

As they huddle together while Dot explains the plan to them, they are suddenly interrupted by someone yelling, "DOT!!!" Hack and Slash peek around Dot to see who it is while Dot turns around abruptly fearing whom it might be.

Bob and Matrix were standing in the corridor listening to Megabyte end his speech.  
  
"Damn that no good rotten virus!" Matrix shouted as he pounded against a wall to vent out his anger. Luckily the wall stayed intact and didn't sustain any damage. "He's gonna pay for this."  
  
Bob goes up to Matrix quickly and tries to pry his arm away from the wall. "Matrix, calm down! We need to be rational about this."  
  
Matrix yanks his arm away from the wall and out of Bob's grasp then turns towards Bob and states, "BOB! ENOUGH OF THIS! It's serious this time. Not like the petty schemes he's launched in the past and the pitiful attempts to gain access to the Super Computer."  
  
"I know. I know Matrix. But we still can't get all emotional about this. We need to stay calm and focus."  
  
"Bob, yes we need to get all emotional about this. Just thinking about the situation and the past gets me all upset." Suddenly Matrix panics. "What about AndrAIa? Is she okay? What if he did something to her?"  
  
Bob grabs a hold of Matrix's shoulders and continues trying to calm him down. "Matrix, I'm sure she's okay. She's a strong sprite."  
  
Matrix steps away from Bob and roughly pushes Bob away from him. "You don't know that. I have to find her."  
  
"And we'll do it together but..."  
  
"Like I said before Bob, I've had enough of this such as your stupid theories. It's serious this time."  
  
"My theories are not stupid." Bob shakes his head. "Anyway, this has nothing to do with my so-called radical ideas. Okay? This is about you needing to control your anger before you let it be the deletion of you, Enzo." Matrix finally realises that Bob is right and starts to breathe steadily. "That's is. Take deep long breaths Matrix."  
  
Matrix opens his eyes, hangs his head low and says, "You're right Bob. I'm sorry. Sighs I always let my anger get the better of me." Matrix looks up at Bob. "Don't I?" Bob smirks and nods. "We need to stay calm, concentrate and focus on the situation at hand."  
  
"Exactly! And we also need a plan."  
  
"Yeah Bob! But we need my sister for that and we have no idea of where she could be."  
  
"That's why we're going to go and find her."  
  
"But we don't even know where to start looking."  
  
"I do. Come on! Let's continue heading for the war room and start there. She couldn't have gone far from there. Who knows? We might even find AndrAIa and Mouse with her."  
  
"All right Bob! Lets go!"  
  
"Yeah! But before we go, don't ya think you should apologise to the poor innocent wall first."  
  
Matrix laughs slightly then says, "Back to your usual joking, huh Bob?" Bob nods amusingly. In a sarcastic tone, Matrix says, "Well, I would apologise, if I felt like it."  
  
Both of them laugh over what Matrix said then Bob says, "This way Matrix!" And they both get on their way.


	2. Tale 2: The Hunt Continues

**Tale #2 The Hunt Continues**

****

****

_By Melanie Monika Ouimet (aka MelMuff)_

_**AN:** Finally! I have my first next chapter up. Took me a bit longer than I planned to but luckily that lately I was compelled to write so the wait could have been longer. Yet, my SM story that I started last year hasn't had an update since August. I just haven't been inspired lately. I'll get to it eventually though. Anyway, there's not much to this chapter except with AndrAIa, Mouse, Megabyte, and Enzo. It's just sorta more stalling the inevitable but that's the way it came out. I even had to switch things around so the story could make more sense with the plot and characters. So I hope everyone will enjoy this and I'll try to make the next chapter more suspenseful if I'm capable of such a thing. LOL Trust me! I'm not a very good writer but I try anyway. The one thing I suck at the most in writing fics is trying to install jokes. I suck at that majorly so if anyone would ever like to help me make a scene funnier, please be my guest and do so. You'll be credited a lot by me. But the hardest thing I find about this chapter was trying to find a title. I'm just glad that I finally came up with one even though it's lame. It's too original and not creative enough. Sorry but I couldn't come up with anything better. Got any ideas for a better title? Lemme know and you'll be credited in the next chapter. Anyway, which out much further ado, on with the fic._

* * *

Mouse and AndrAIa turned around to look at each other then Mouse said, "What in the motherboard is he talkin' about?"

"I could ask you the same thing," AndrAIa answered.

"Humph! What is that no good virus up to now? Huntin' us down like a pack of lower-level nulls? Well he's not going to get away with this, not if I hunt him down first." Mouse draws out her katana.

AndrAIa grabs Mouse and pulls her back. "Mouse! Hold on! We need to calm down and think of a plan first. We just can't go barging around everywhere like Matrix does all the time. We've got to be cautious. Come up with a plan like Dot always does."

"You're right sugar. I'm sorry." Mouse puts her katana away. "So, what's the plan?"

"I don't know yet."

"Yeah! That's Dot's department, ya know. Not ours!"

"Hey! I'm good at coming up with plans. I'm a game sprite. Or have you forgotten? The type I am, which is AI, is programmed to come up with strategies to outsmart the user. Now is that now proof or what?"

"Alright then! What's taking you so long to come up with one then?"

"It not always that easy, ok? Let's first start off with what we know?"

"Okay!"

"Well, Megabyte has taken over the Principal Office, he's going to hunt each of us down, and none of the access codes you tried punching into the keypad before would work, which means he's already infiltrated the system and screwed it up. Also, we're all scattered throughout the Principal Office, which makes us much more obvious targets."

"Oh sure! That's makes me feel so much better."

"I'm only stating the truth Mouse."

"Yeah! Well anyway, it's not looking good for us, now is it sugar?"

"No, it isn't. I think we should head down the hall and look for Dot, Bob, & Matrix then we should be able to come up with something. That's the best I can come up with for now."

"It's a good enough plan for now. If we do find Dot, she'll surely come up with something good. So let's go! What are we waitin' for?"

"Wait Mouse! We should be careful and be on the look out for virals. They could be anywhere."

"Right sugar! I'll cover your ASCII should we encounter any."

"Thanx Mouse! Anyway, I think we should go this way cuz we went through the same exit as Dot so she couldn't have gotten far, especially with Hack and Slash around."

Mouse giggles. "I'll agree with you there, sugar."

_(**AN:** Then Mouse makes a smart aleck remark concerning the 2 bots. Come up with your own! I'm too stupid to create one myself, okay?)_

"Anyway, lets go now!" Mouse nods her head in agreement then both of them rush down the corridor in search for the others.

* * *

"You'll never get away with this Megabreathe!" Enzo wholly stated.

"Yes, yes! Whatever you say boy!" Megabyte replied sarcastically. "You know, I'm growing very tired of your continuous rude comments boy."

"Well, I'm not going to stop. I'm going to continue and you can't stop me," Enzo countered.

Megabyte snaps, "Listen to me boy! You will shut up if I tell you to do so or else."

"Or else what?"

Megabyte walks over to Enzo and stands eye level to him. Megabyte looks him sternly in the face then signals for one of the infected binomes to bring something over to him. "Otherwise, I'll have that mutt of yours deleted right now." Two infected binomes brought out an unconscious Frisket out from the read-only room.

"FRISKET!!!"

"Heh! Heh! Heh!" Megabyte immensely enjoyed this brand of torture resulting the grin on his face to grow much larger. "So if you don't want any harm to befall your precious mutt then I suggest you what I say."

Enzo is on the brink of tears. "Frisket is not a mutt."

"Silence boy! I've grown quite tired of your gibberish. Oh! And by the way! Tears suit you so well. I do so enjoy watching you cry in anguish. It gives me some sort of sick twisted pleasure. Heh! Heh! Heh!" While Megabyte chuckles to himself, Enzo takes the opportunity of this distraction. He tries squirming out of the bot's grasp but shortly after gives up since it was a futile attempt because the hold was too strong to get free from. Then his eyes start to glisten as tears roll down his face making Megabyte chuckle even more. "Oh! Do cheer up boy! On the bright side, at least all of your family and friends are still processing. At least for now anyway. Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh! I do so love playing the part of the villain. It's so refreshing and is something I enjoy so much. And at the same time, I shall seek my revenge and emerge triumphant over this inferno hunt. I shall be declared the winner. Heh! Heh! Heh! And there's nothing that anyone can do about it." Megabyte then laughs evilly while Enzo sobs and whimpers.

"Nothing but big talk virus. Lets see some action! I dare ya!"

Megabyte looks over at Enzo warningly. "You want to see some action boy. Trust me, you'll see it soon enough. Now I think it's high time to see if we can find the others. You!" Points over to an unexpecting binome who jumps a bit in fear.

"Who? Me?"

"Yes, you! Who else? Anyway, see if you can track down the guardian or any of his friends." The infected binome salutes and nods his head and complies getting straight to work. After a short while, the binome reports in. "We've had an surprise encounter with some unidentified Mainframers."

"How many?"

"Unknown sir! But they got away."

"Never mind that! It just makes things much more interesting for me. And so the hunt continues. Heh! Heh! Heh!"

* * *

Mouse and AndrAIa are frantically running through corridor after corridor continuously searching for the others.

"ANDRAIA STOP!!!" Suddenly they both stop.

"What's up Mouse?"

"I think we've...huff...outrun those...puff...basic virals."

"Yeah! Maybe you're right. But mainly I think it's because you want to rest for a bit." AndrAIa giggles.

"Not funny! Pants Alright! Ya got me!"

"Alright Mouse! We'll rest for a bit and then we've got to keep moving. Those virals may still be on your ASCIIs." Mouse nods in agreement while continuing to catch her breath so AndrAIa puts her hand on Mouse's shoulder to offer her support. "You okay? You look way more tired then I am."

"I'll be fine sugar. See! I'm better already. Honest! I'm all rest up and ready to go."

"Okay! Good! I'm glad..."

"What's up sugar?"

"Shh! I think I heard something. Listen!" AndrAIa ordered.

They stood in complete silence for a while until Mouse spoke up. :AndrAIa, I don't hear anything."

"Shh! Listen more carefully," AndrAIa insists.

Mouse listens more keenly. "Ah! Now I hear somethin' sugar."

"Yeah! It's down this way." AndrAIa leads the way. "And lets approach with caution too."

"I agree with you there, sugar. And it sounds a lot like shouting to me," Mouse whispered.

"Me too! I just hope that it's not more virals," AndrAIa whispered back.

"Yeah! I've had just about enough of those damn basic virals. I'm gonna kicks there ASCIIs the next time we run into them."

"Don't fret over it Mouse. There was nothing we could do before. They were too strong and had us outnumbered 10 to 1."

"Still AndrAIa, we shouldn't have run like yellow-coloured nulls."

"Mouse...I know how upset you are about it right now but we had no choice but to retreat. You saw how we couldn't fight them off before. We need to find the others first before we launch out an offensive attack."

"Oh! All right sugar! I'll be good until we find the others."

AndrAIa turns around and pats Mouse on the head. "Good little Mousie! Good girl for doing what you're told."

Mouse swipes AndrAIa's arm away and says, "AndrAIa, don't talk so loud or else they'll hear us and this is no time to be playing games. This is serious."

"Geesh! Lighten up Mouse. I was only joking. I'm sorry but I couldn't resist."

Mouse walks around AndrAIa. "That's exactly the type of behavior that's goin' to get us deleted."

"Okay! I'm sorry Mouse."

"Fine! I forgive you. Lets just get on our way now, okay? AndrAIa nods and Mouse leads the way. As they approach closer, the voices they hear grow louder but are still indistinguishable. As they round the corner, AndrAIa says, "Doesn't that sound a lot like somebody we know?"

"Yeah sugar! But who?"

"DOT!!!"


	3. Tale 3: The Hunter

**Tale #3 The Hunter**

_By Melanie Monika Ouimet (aka MelMuff)_

__

_**AN: **Okay! Another chapter up! Didn't think it would be so fast but I felt motivated. Plus it makes up for the previous chapter of taking so long to come out. I now also noticed that I made a huge mistake in the previous chapter when I had those infected binomes bring Frisket out of the read-only room while that's where Enzo and his father previously attempted to escape to before. I'm sorry that I didn't notice it before until recently watching a ReBoot music video seeing the event happen in it. Don't worry however! I'm not going to change the chapter around now since I don't feel like it either. I've figured out a solution and I believe it will definitely make the fic much more interesting and suspenseful. Things will definitely take on an unexpected twist. So read on to see what happens. I hope everyone enjoys the rest of the fic._

_

* * *

_

"Whose there?" Dot ask tentatively.

"DOT!!!" AndrAIa yelled as she ran passed Mouse to confirm her suspicion.

"AndrAIa! Mouse! Boy, am I glad that it's just you two. I thought I might have been someone who's more unfriendly."

"Dot, I'm so glad to see you too." AndrAIa runs up to Dot and embraces her.

"I'm glad to see ya too sugar." Mouse walks up to Dot and hugs her as well.

"Boy! Aren't we glad to see you too. Right Slash?"

"Yes, Hack. Very glad!"

"Well I'm glad to see you too boys. Well, since we're now all together, what now?"

"Mouse, after all what we discussed, you have to ask that. You just have to wait for Dot to tell us her plan. You don't need to ask that you know."

"Sorry for statin' the obvious but I'm serious. We need a plan."

"And I'm sure Dot has one like she always does. Right Dot?"

"Yes, now would you two stop bickering so I can tell you."

"Sorry Dot!" Mouse and AndrAIa said in unison.

"Geesh! They're worse than us right now Hack."

"Yeah! I can hardly believe it."

"Boys!" Hack & Slash turn their attention towards Dot.

"Yes, Dot?"

"First off Hack, I'm glad to see that you're finally calling me Dot and not any other name like sir or mam."

"Dot! Me too! See! See!"

"Yes, I see Slash. Good! Second of all now, can you both be quiet too not so I can tell all of you the plan." Both bots shut up and nod their heads in agreement. "But I'm gonna have to change the plan now since you two are here." She points to AndrAIa and Mouse. "Is there anything important that I should know first?"

"As a matter of fact sugar, there is. We were not far behind you since me and AndrAIa left through the same exit in the war room as you did. Then I tried inputting some codes to open up the supply room but they wouldn't work since that no good rotten virus already either changed the codes or overridden the system on us so any codes we try don't work. Since there was nothing else we could do, we then decided to go look for you and the others."

"Yeah! And that's when me and Mouse took a wrong turn and bump into a group of virals."

"Those damn no good rotten virals."

"Yeah! Anyway, we were outnumbered and they were too strong for us so we had to retreat and then we finally bump into you and that's the end of the story."

Dot folds her arms. "Seems like you two had quite and interesting time?"

"You could say that again sugar."

"Anyway, what's your plan now Dot?"

"Now I'm gonna whisper this in case anyone is listening in on the conversation so everyone better listen up." And so Dot changes the plan a bit to include Mouse and AndrAIa and tells them, including Hack & Slash, her plan.

* * *

Bob and Matrix are running down a corridor but are forced to come to a halt as their way is blocked off by a wall. "Bob, what's going on? This shouldn't be here."

"I know Matrix.. This must be Megabyte's doing so we can't find the others, to slow us down, and to also trap us."

"Arg! I hate that virus. I should have deleted him when I had the chance."

"Matrix, you can't go blaming yourself. I for one am glad that you didn't deleted him."

"Why? So you could reprogram him?"

"No! Cuz you didn't give in to your anger and become like him. I'm proud of you cuz of that Enzo."

"Thanx Bob! So do you think that there is anyway through this wall?"

"There's a control panel here on the side. Lemme try inputting some codes."

"Alright!"

Bob tries inputting some access codes but nothing works. "Damn!"

"Anything wrong Bob?"

"Nothing's working. I don't understand it at all." Bob hits the panel in frustration. "Work you damn thing."

Matrix chuckles. "Wow! It's rare to see you angry."

Bob chuckles too. "Yeah! Well, only when something or someone really pissed me off."

"Ooo! I'm so scared. I better be careful or else you might delete me."

"Oh yeah right! As if I'm capable of such a thing." They both chuckle in unison. "Anyway, I give up. Megabyte must have infiltrated the system, otherwise overriding it and changing the codes on us so nothing works."

"So what now?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to find another way around."

"I have a better idea."

Bob smirks. "Like what?"

"Gun! Command line! Energy Blaster!" Matrix busts a hole right through the door using Gun.

"Matrix, are you crazy? Now Megabyte will surely know where we are since you just set off all the alarms."

"I don't hear any."

"That's because they're silent."

"Still!" Matrix shrugs. "Why didn't you stop me?

Bob laughs. "Like you said before, I didn't feel like it. Anyway, I was just joking before. This is perfect."

"What is?"

"Now we can draw all the attention on ourselves while the others will have a chance to escape or carry out a plan of some sort."

"How can you be certain of either?"

"Just a feeling! Anyway, before we go, there's something I wanna go first."

"What?"

"Glitch! Scramble Mode! There! At least now it will take a while for them to identify us but it won't last for long and it won't stop them from tracking us either I'm afraid."

"Good job anyway Bob!"

"Yeah! Thanx! But only if we had some hidden file commands. Actually, we can pick some up in the supply room. Anyway, we won't have much time till the virals are on our ASCIIs so lets go." Matrix nods and follows Bob through the hole in the wall as they continue their approach towards the war room and to whatever lies ahead unbeknownst to them.

* * *

Back in the war-room, a viral sergeant reports in to Megabyte. "Our numbers are still too few but they have all infiltrated the Principal Office sir."

"Good sergeant!"

The sergeant smiles and salutes then says, "Yes sir!"

"Sir! We just had an alarm go off. There's a security breach in section 12,"an infected binome just reported to Megabyte.

"Who and how many?"

"Still unknown sir. The sensors are having difficulty reading them."

"Why?"

"Unknown sir! They must have scrambled the readings or something."

"Sighs Figures!"

"But I'm still on it sir."

"Well then good work Specky!"

Specky smiles. "Why thank you sir!"

"Your welcome!"

"S...sir! Wi...th y...our..."

Megabyte turns his attention over to the sergeant whose now trying to get his attention but he starts to look very angry and the sergeant cowers in fear. He seems to get more agitated with this display of incompetence. "Sergeant, it's best to remember for future reference not to interrupt me while I'm speaking to someone else. Hold your tongue until otherwise noticed."

"Y...es s...ir!

"And speak up sergeant and stop gibbering. I give you permission to speak now, okay?"

"Y..yes sir! Wi..th your per..m..ission, I'd like to send a troop there to intercept the perpetrators."

Megabyte suddenly appears content. "Oh! Why didn't you say that in the first place? Of course you can. What else would you do?"

"Yeah...umm...okay!"

"NEXT TIME JUST BE QUICK ABOUT IT AND GET TO THE POINT!!!!!"

"Yes sir!" the sergeant squeaked.

"You are now dismissed sergeant. Please get out of my face now before I have you permanently deleted. Go and join in on the assault."

"Yes sir!" The sergeant then leaves.

In the other end of the room, Enzo is have a heart to heart talk with his father. "Man! This sucks."

"I know son. I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you but I have no control over it."

"Hey! Don't fret over it dad. I forgive you. It's not your fault that Megabyte infected the bot suit. At least he technically didn't infect you."

"Yeah! Thank the user for that."

"So, have any idea when this will all be over dad?"

"Sorry! I have no idea son. Wish I did though."

"Ah! That's okay dad. It wouldn't have made me feel better anyway. Besides, I'm sure my sis and Bob, along with the others, are up to something that will save the day."

"I hope you're right son."

"Hey! Now that I started thinking about it. How come when we retreated to the war room, we didn't see Frisket in there?"

"I don't know son. That is weird."

"I can easily explain it to you both," Megabyte interrupted.

"Whaddya want Megabreathe?"

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Always amusing, aren't you boy?" Enzo just glared at Megabyte. "Anyway, the reason why you didn't see Frisket in there was because I was disguised as him at the time and I couldn't have anybody seeing him. So while I was disguised as Bob, I helped myself to a few hidden file commands in the supply room as well as other things too. It was so easy since no one would question the original Bob so I helped myself to quite a few things actually just in case something liked this happened. So then I kidnapped Frisket while all of you were securing the decoy, used the hidden file command on him then hid him in the read-only room and then disguised myself as him."

"You creep!"

"That's a new one boy. Never heard you call me that before. Anyway, I'll honestly tell you that this is not the way I had things planned. Oh no! I had much bigger plans."

"What? With my sister? Why? When you had a number of opportunities to go to the super computer? Hasn't that always been your goal? Your dream? Why change now? Why can't you just leave all of us alone?" Enzo then breaks down into tears.

"Megabyte! Please! Just leave my boy alone!"

"Ah! Nibbles! My once amusing pet. I guess I should call you Wellman now. I always knew however who you truly were."

"What? You did? Why didn't you ever tell us then?" Enzo asked.

"Why you ask? I'll tell you why. It would have been no fun to tell any of you. Too bad you know now. The fun of keeping it a secret is now gone. But also, I had such fun toying with your father in his null like state. Amazing how my creator and father would come to depend so much on it's creation. Heh! Heh! I guess that makes us brothers so to speak."

"Never virus!"

"Perhaps not by code! Anyhow, I definitely don't want to be brothers with you or your other half either. Eh! What a horrible thought."

"I couldn't agree with you more Megabreathe."

"Whatever! It would also mean that I wouldn't have been able to marry your sister either. I have big plans for your sister. To answer another one of your questions. The reason why I didn't go to the super computer right away was because I had some revenge to reek first. I was planning to go later and I still am but I wasn't prepared then. I had to rebuild my forces first. And I had such fun toying with everybody's feelings and emotions. Turning most of you against the real Bob, him laying in the super computer dying while I was to marry your sister and your daughter Wellman. I'll admit that I've grown quite fond of her. She's quite an equal rival to me. I can now see what Bob likes in her."

"Leave my daughter alone. You have a sick and twisted mind Megabyte."

"Yeah! Leave my sister alone you pervert."

Megabyte chuckles. "Trust me! I don't intend to." Enzo and Wellman don't say anything but glare at Megabyte. "Anyway, I can only imagine what the honeymoon would have had in store for us."

"Stop it!" Enzo pleaded.

"Oh! And think had Bob come too late and found out the truth. That would have been priceless. And I was planning to expose myself to all of you. After the honeymoon though. Or think had when you all would have known the truth and Bob did die. I would have loved to see the guilt all of you would have felt from either predicament. But no! Stupid Glitch had to ruin everything. I thought at first it was just making my plan look better but it's something I certainly didn't intend on happening."

"Thank the user for Glitch then," Enzo stated.

"Yes! Whatever! Things are the way they are now so I just have to alter my plans around. It doesn't really matter to me now actually. The sergeant and his troops should nearly be at their destination now. However, their little distraction won't fool me. I'll hunt the others down while they pull off this little diversion."

"What are you up to?" Enzo asked.

"Ahem!" And viral walks over to Megabyte and hands him some sort of file command. "This is a hidden file command. I'm going to use it and hunt down the others while whoever attempted the diversion. It doesn't fool me. It just made things more worse." Megabyte activates the hidden file command and is suddenly turned invisible.

"You won't get away with this Megabreathe."

"Yes, yes! You've already said that before which I'm so tired of seeing. We'll see in the end who is right boy?" Megabyte leaves the war room down the corridor starting his elusive hunt of revenge among the very sprites who banished him into the web leaving behind Enzo and Wellman to worry about the others safety.

* * *

_**AN:** Wow! I seriously think that this is the best chapter I've come out with so far for this fic. I'm surprised it was quick too but I didn't force it at least. I hate when I do that. Anyway, what happened was that I spent the late Saturday afternoon and evening working on it and let it flow naturally from my soul. I feel good about it too now. Anyway, to a point that I want to emphasize now is the fact that Megabyte already knew that his pet Nibbles was the father of Dot, Enzo, & Matrix. Remember the fact that Hexadecimal pointed out in season 4. It's like she already knew too. But my the main proof is at the end of episode "Nullzilla" where Megabyte calls Nibbles "Father". Watch the episode or read a transcript on it to see what I mean. That's what gave me the motivation to implement the idea. Also, I think I covered very well for the huge mistake that I made. Plus, I explained what I think happened to Frisket too. I now like the idea of Megabyte now having hidden command files. It makes the fic much more interesting. And maybe some action will finally begin. Well, everyone will just have to wait to find out. I honestly hope to wrap up this fic very soon by a total of 10 chapters. Lastly, for Ray Tracer fans. Trust me, I couldn't forget him. Even though he was featured so little in the fourth season, I feel as if he is an very active character of ReBoot. Look for him to make an appearance in the next chapter along with a few other unexpected guests. I am hoping that it will make the fic more interesting. Now sick back and wait for the next tale. I've already started working on it so it should be out soon._


	4. Tale 4: The Virals Are Coming

**

Tale #4 The Virals Are Coming

**_By Melanie Monika Ouimet (aka MelMuff)_

**AN: **Sorry it's been well way over a year since I last updated but I honestly can't quite remember why I stopped. I either lost interest or got side-tracked. Anyway, I'm back and planning to finish off this story. I'm still unsure how things will proceed since I only have the ending planned out but I'm sure I'll think of something real soon. And I know back in February I said that I would have this chap done in March but it took me a bit longer to get started on it. Back in mid January, I seriously thought about this fic and decide the next week to start on it once again. Little did I know that exact same week I'd fall in love with a TV show Inu Yasha. I could have watched the eps back in December but I was too lazy too and just happen to watch them that weekend and it blew my plans to work on this chap for I was reading Inu Yasha fan fics like crazy that 3rd week in January and shortly afterwards, I started my own Inu Yasha fan fic to boot. Anyway, my Inu Yasha craze finally subsided weeks ago but I was busy with other things in life. Anyway, I'm back and motivated to continue this fic. I'm sorry that this fic was way overdue but it's out now and expect the next chap to be out within a span of a month or less. And I'm not joking, I'm seriously putting my foot down and getting back to this fic but I'm also going to work on my Inu Yasha fic at the same time so don't expect the next chap up right away. Anyway, I've ranted enough now. Please read the chap and enjoy!

* * *

Once Dot finishes telling everyone the plan, she asks, "So does everyone understand what they're suppose to do?"

"Yes," everyone says in unison.

"We'll make you proud Dot," Hack says.

"Yes! Very proud of both of us," Slash adds his input.

"I know you will boys," Dot tells them.

"Oh! We will."

"Yeah! Despite out horrible past with Megabyte."

"We are totally indebted to ya."

"Yeah, ever since Phong rebuilt us."

"Alright! Hack and Slash, I believe the both of you but this is no time to diddle dally, okay?"

"Oh! We are so sorry Dot."

"Yeah, very sorry!"

"You're absolutely right."

"Yeah!"

"Boys! Enough already! Now go do what you're suppose to do."

Hack salutes, "Right away mam!"

Seeing Hack salute, Slash follow suit. "Yeah! Hack and Slash ready to report to duty mam."

"Just shut up and go already!"

Hack and Slash nod in agreement and quickly get on their way and leave. After they have left, Dot rubs her temples. "I'm so glad they're gone now."

"Yeah! Those two can be quite annoying most of the time," Mouse states.

"But I'm sure they mean well," AndrAIa pleads.

"Sometimes maybe and I sure would prefer them over Mike the TV." Everyone giggles at that statement. "Anyway, that was smart thinkin' of getting rid of those two Dot."

"I only did it to get them of the way. Plus, they were also getting on my nerves and giving me a headache too."

"Well way to go sugar!" Mouse gives Dot a thumbs up.

"Yeah! I just hope they they'll succeed."

"Don't worry Dot, I'm sure they'll do their best."

"I only hope you're right AndrAIa. Anyway, we should get going now. This is no time to stop and start chatting."

"You're right sugar. So where to next."

"This way!" Dot points. "Follow me!" Dot leads the way as Mouse and AndrAIa follow her down the corridor.

* * *

A very frightened TV in a storage room peeks behind from a crate in a corner. "Just stay calm Mikie (pronounced My-key). Everything will surely be all right. Bob and Dot will take care of things like always so everything will be alright in the end. Plus, you'll be the first to get the inside scoop. Yeah! That's what will happen. Heh! Heh! But at least remember your back up plan. If things do become worst, you must do the unthinkable, no matter how hard it might be, and turn...yourself...gulps...off," he squeaks out the last word of the sentence since it was hard for Mike to say. The shock of just saying that makes him backspace further into the corner. "Geesh! It even frightens me to say it let alone think it." Then he builds enough courage and strength to peek around the crate again. Suddenly, a burst of light appears out of nowhere, which shortly afterwards turns into a portal. It scares him nearly half to deletion and causes him to duck behind the crate for protection against whatever is coming to after him or so he thinks. Suddenly he hears a voice that doesn't sound like the enemy at all and even sounds familiar. He peeks above the crate again but only somewhat so he can still remain hidden and undetected in case it is the enemy. Upon seeing who it is, Mike smiles. "RAY!!!"

"That's my name mate so don't wear it out. By the way, who's there if I may ask?"

Mike comes out from his hiding place and introduces himself. "It's mmmeeeee, MIKE THE TV, Mainframe's most beloved television set."

Rays nodes his head in acknowledgement. 'Now I remember him. Mouse warned me about him too so I better be careful.' He starts scratching his head trying to remember something. 'But what am I suppose to do in a situation when he talks too much. Ah! That's it! Just yell at him to shut up. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Mouse wherever you are darling.' "So how are you doing Mike?"

Mikes walks up to him and says, "Me? Oh, I'm fine. We're presently having a virus problem at the moment but things couldn't be any dandier." Mike plasters a fake smile on his face.

"I see. Well actually I was originally going to come to visit my lovely lady Mouse but a short while ago Mouse contacted me and told me of the virus problem I then I came here to help in case things got out of hand. I have a feeling that they have, haven't they?"

"Actually...uhhhh...yes, they have."

"Thought so! So I brought in the cavalry." He points to numerous binomes behind him who all are the crew members from the Saucy Mare.

"Aye matey! We are here to help the nice lass Dot Matrix out," Captain Capacitor says.

"Oh! Praise the user, we are saved!!!" Mikes grovels at Ray's feet.

"Uh...yeah! Anyway, we should get going and get outta here."

Suddenly Mike goes ducking for cover behind a crate. "Y...you c...can't go out the...there. It's too DANGEROUS!!!"

"Uh...of course mate. What else would you expect? Listen! Why don't you stay here where it's safe and let us take care of that nasty virus, okay?"

Mike squeaks, "Okay! But watch out for any nasty virals that may be on the loose as well."

Ray points and winks at Mike. "Gotcha mate! Thanx for the warning!" Ray turns towards the crew. "Lets go!" The crew nod in agreement and let Ray lead the way. Ray tentatively opens the door and peeks outside into the corridor cautiously. Seeing no present danger, he ushers the binomes to step out of the room quietly, which they do. Ray is the last to leave the room and Mike is left all alone now.

He huddles in the corner and shivers with fear, not liking the fact that he's now all alone with no one to protect him. "I can't believe that they all just left me alone like that. There's no one around to protect me. How could they leave me alone like this. I don't like being left alone, especially in a dark empty room. Maybe if I had joined them, I would have been safer and with some company at least." Mike suddenly leaps from behind the crate and stands upon it stating a great idea of his, "That's it! Maybe if I leave now, I could possibly catch up with Ray and the others. Well, there's no time to lose. Come on Mike, gather up your strength and enter the bloody battlefield like a true hero. Ah! Who am I foolin'? I'm no hero. I'm nothing but a coward in the end. Anyway, no time to waste, if by chance there is anyway I can help them, it won't be done while I'm hiding in here. I must go and join the group and if a battle does break out, I can always run and hide like the yellow belly coward that I am." He goes and opens the door and peeks into the corridor. "Umm...guys, are you still there by any chance?" He stealthily tip toes into the corridor and hears a group of people walking. "Ah! That must be them!" He turns to the left and goes to join them. As he reaches the end of the corridor, the marching gets louder. Once Mike turns the corridor, the color drains from his face as an army of virals approach him.

Suddenly one of them points towards him and yells, "THERE!!! OVER THERE!!! CATCH HIM!!!" And they start to advance quickly upon Mike.

"Yikes! I gotta get outta here." He runs back down the corridor but stops for he must now make a decision on which way to go. He looks both ways and sees an item lying on the floor a ways up the corridor on his left. He assumes that one of the crew must have dropped it so he chooses to go left but the virals are quickly gaining up on him and suddenly they start shooting him with their weapons. Luckily he avoids them and picks up the mysterious item along the way. It indeed was the right choice for Mike quickly falls upon Ray and the crew. They all turn around to see what the commotion is about and see Mike running towards them.

Ray asks to no one in particular, "I thought that little bugger was going to stay where he was and not join us? Since when did he change his mind?"

Captain Capacitor decides to answer him, "I don't think he had a choice in the matter lad. See who's behind him?"

"Uh...yeah but who are they? I don't recognize them."

"Those are virals and I guess that he was found out and came looking for us for help."

"The bloke, he lead them straight to us. I thought we were going to try and avoid virals at all costs."

"Well too late now lad. We best make a stand and fight?"

"I agree with ya on that one mate."

Mr. Christopher quickly does some calculations on his data computer and tries to get the Captain's attention. "Um sir!"

"Yes, Mr. Christopher!"

"With these calculations, I don't think we stand much of a chance sir. I mean, they all have weapons that are far more advance than ours. Our weapons are more primitive compared to theirs. However, in numbers wise, we are equally matched.

"Aye! You don't give up no matter what. It's up to us to help Dot and thee others." Then he turns towards his crew. "Ready lads! Get ready for battle!" Everyone readies themselves for a fight with the upcoming virals and prepares themselves for battle. They all take out their weapons to prepare for an offensive attack.

"Alright sir! I'm with you all the way."

"Aye! That's the spirit Mr. Christopher and Princess Bula."

"Yes Captain!"

"You know what to do?"

"Aye Captain!"

"Good! Now prepare to fight for here comes those damn blasted virals. CHARGE MATEYS!!!" He signals for everyone to charge and start attacking. The crew run up the corridor to meet the oncoming virals while Mike desperately wishes that he was out of the way.

As the runs away from the virals with his arms flailing aimlessly in the air, he thinks to himself, 'I never planned for this to happen. Help me! Please help me! Anyone help me! Please! This wasn't suppose to happen. I was suppose to find Ray and the others, not find virals instead.' "HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!"


End file.
